


[Podfic] Fraternization Policy Implementation Memo by storiesfortravellers

by fire_juggler, lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Enemy Lovers, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Humor, Long Suffering Avengers Handlers, Memo, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tony Being Tony, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Director Coulson reminds everyone that they are not to have sex with enemies of SHIELD.<br/>It's the kind of thing that should be obvious to the Avengers, but somehow isn't.<br/>Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fraternization Policy Implementation Memo by storiesfortravellers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fraternization Policy Implementation Memo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552243) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Recorded when lorcalon made her yearly trek to see fire_juggler. Drinks may or may not have been imbibed prior to recording. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to storiesfortravellers for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by lorcalon and fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fraternization_policy_implementation_memo.mp3)

## Length:

00:04:03 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fraternization_policy_implementation_memo-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 4.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fraternization_policy_implementation_memo-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.4 MB 



## Blooper Reel:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fraternization_policy_implementation_memo_blooper.mp3)  
  
---|---


End file.
